Bloody Roar II: more story mode stories
by Arashi4
Summary: Hiei, Ma-hem, Arashi, and Tenshi's stories if they'd been in BR2
1. Wrath of the Black Dragon

Hiei's story mode: Wrath of the Black Dragon   
  
OOC: thanks to Brad for the title and an unknowing push  
  
  
  
Hiei asleep in a tree  
  
Narrator: Hiei the fire demon, another experiment subject that escaped the grasp of Tyron. A forbidden child, mixed breed, and zonathrope with the ability to transform into a different form seemed like a bad idea, but of course, Tyron wouldn't mind.   
  
Hiei: ....?! Ma-hem, why the hell are you disturbing my sleep?  
  
Surprised Hiei pushing himself up into a sitting position after being knocked onto the ground, looking up at Ma-hem  
  
Ma-hem: ....  
Hiei: answer me damnit!  
Ma-hem: I won't be satisfied until one of us spills blood....  
Hiei: ...so be it....  
  
-Hiei the Black Dragon VS Ma-Hem the Venus Flytrap-  
  
Hiei watching Ma-hem fleeing  
  
Hiei: hn...well I did spill a LITTLE of his blood....  
  
Hiei speaking to Arashi, Tenshi, and Yukina  
  
Arashi: He did WHAT???  
Tenshi: Maybe his ego's been threatened...but it makes no sense, that's not the Ma-san I know....  
Hiei: but what could it be?  
Arashi: Let's try to find him...maybe we could figure out what's behind this....  
Tenshi: YEAH!!! If somebody hurt Ma-san they are going down!  
Arashi: Hey....Hiei....if you don't mind....could we get in a quick practice round first?  
Hiei: hn....  
  
-Hiei the Black Dragon VS Arashi the winged Tiger-  
  
Hiei's victory, Hiei holding his sword in a relaxed position  
  
Arashi: Ok....I feel a bit stronger after practicing with you, lets get to work....see ya later!  
Hiei: ....  
Stun appears  
  
Stun: Tyron scum!  
Hiei: Hn? What the hell are you meant to be?  
Stun: Stop trying to ignore me! I'll destroy you!!!  
Hiei: ...you're dreaming....I'll do this place a favor by cleansing it of such pathetic ness  
  
-Hiei the Black Dragon VS Stun the Insect-  
  
Hiei Victory  
  
Hiei: baka....thinking that I was part of that human organization....  
  
Jenny appears  
  
Jenny: I hear you are looking for someone  
Hiei: ......  
Jenny: I have information you know.....  
Hiei: what good does my affair do you....  
Jenny: Well I'm not exactly Tyron material you know....  
Hiei: hn!  
Jenny: What a depressing and boring man you are....  
Hiei: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
Jenny: Well I can't give you the information until I get payment in return...  
Hiei: YOU want to fight?   
Jenny: What's so wrong with it?  
Hiei: hn.....  
  
-Hiei the Black Dragon VS Jenny the Bat-   
  
Hiei Victory   
  
Hiei: So....what's the information?  
  
Hiei talking to Jenny, Hiei looks like he doesn't believe a word  
  
Jenny: Ma-hem's been captured by a member of the ZLF, and they are using him to lure you back to them so they can do further studies....  
Hiei: .....why even bother trying to capture me?  
Jenny: don't know, they are the ones that find you so interesting....not me  
Hiei: Fine, I'll see if you are telling the truth...  
  
Busuzima appears   
  
Busuzima: hehehehe So, you came after all! I was beginning to think I'd have to work hard and risk soiling my beautiful face!  
Arashi: Hiei you made it here too?  
  
Ma-hem standing in front of Arashi and Tenshi, both tied up  
  
Hiei: ?!   
Busuzima: Don't worry little dragon, you'll all be together, soon enough!  
  
-Hiei the Black Dragon VS Busuzima the Chameleon-  
  
Hiei using his Black Dragon Wave attack on Busuzima, who's trying to run from it  
  
Hiei: Koruryuha! (I think that's it)   
Busuzima: Ahhh! The doctor, somebody call the doctor quick! Ahhhhhhh! Do something Ma-hem!  
Ma-hem: This will be your final stand...  
Hiei: that is doubtful...  
  
The Ma-hem in front of Arashi and Tenshi pic again  
  
Arashi: Look out Hiei! They did something to him; he's got another transformation now!!!  
Hiei: What?!  
Ma-hem: soon....the entire world will bend to our wills....including you....if you survive that long....  
  
-Hiei the Black Dragon VS Ma-hem the Feathered Serpent-  
  
Hiei looking a little worn  
  
Hiei: ...kuso....Ma-hem???   
  
Arashi flinging her arms around, Tenshi standing behind her, Hiei looking at them crouched over the fallen form of Ma-hem  
  
Arashi: The place is starting to cave in!!!  
Hiei: you get Tenshi out; I'll take care of Ma-hem....  
Arashi: Right!  
Hiei: .....Ma-hem?!  
  
Ma-hem in bed with Hiei sitting beside it  
  
Ma-hem: hmmm....something hard just fell on my head...Hiei?  
Hiei: ! hn....you're awake, it's about damned time...  
Ma-hem: ....umm....sorry I-  
Hiei: don't worry...  
Ma-hem: ...thank you....  
Hiei: don't mention it...  
  
A tear gem  
  
Ma-hem: .......a kroomie tear...? He really did that....for me? Hiei???  
  



	2. Have Winged Heart Will Travel

OOC: areas are the pictures that appear and - - areas are the fights that take place in between conversations  
  
Arashi's Story Mode: "Have Winged Heart Will Travel"  
  
A picture of Arashi with her beast mode standing behind her  
  
Narrator: Arashi Bara Tori-ra, the warrior and peacekeeper, yin and yang...torn over her own thoughts of love, when the answer was in her sights. What can she do when both people she love, love someone else? Is she better off as the leader of the zonathropes? This is her chapter of the battle against the ZLF.  
  
A picture of Hiei talking to Arashi, Tenshi, and Yukina in Yukina's front yard  
  
Arashi: Ma-hem actually attacked you Hiei? Why?  
Hiei: ....  
Yukina: There was no reason?  
Hiei: no...none at all  
Tenshi: That's not right....  
Arashi: yeah...something's out of balance here....Ma-hem is violent just like you Hiei, sure....but he doesn't just ATTACK for no reason, something must be wrong...  
Tenshi: yeah! Whoever did this'll pay!  
Arashi: Ok, we'll all go look for Ma-hem right?   
Hiei: Excluding Yukina, of course...  
Yukina: ...  
Arashi: Yes we wouldn't want to risk you Yukina, it might be dangerous out there anyhow...  
Yukina: I understand, I should stay here and watch for Ma-hem while I take care of my children and husband....  
Arashi: Good idea  
Hiei: be careful of him sister....  
Yukina: of course I will, you be careful too...  
Arashi: Hey Hiei...mind getting in a little practice round with me first?  
Hiei: ...no...  
Arashi: good  
  
-Arashi the Winged Tiger VS Hiei the Black Dragon-  
  
Arashi's Victory Picture (Arashi with her arms behind her back, her head tilted to one side, smiling  
  
Arashi: Thank you Hiei, I feel a bit more secure after training with you.  
Hiei: ...hn...  
Arashi: Ok, we should go....  
  
A picture of Arashi looking down toward Tenshi, from the side (Shown from their backs)  
  
Arashi: Hold on....Tenshi, you sure you're ready for this?   
Tenshi: yeah, anything to help out Ma-san!  
Arashi: I wanna be sure you aren't to rusty is all, let's have a practice fight too, ok?  
Tenshi: ...ok, sure  
  
-Arashi the Winged Tiger VS Tenshi the Slug-  
  
Arashi's victory pic  
  
Arashi: You did good Tenshi! I should keep it in mind to never doubt you... it's so hard to remember that you AREN'T a kid....  
Tenshi: It's ok Arashi....come on, we should get to work....  
Arashi: of course....  
  
A picture of Arashi bowing to Long and Uriko looking confused  
  
Arashi: Hello Long, how have you been?  
Long: ...Arashi?  
Arashi: Yep  
Uriko: Who's that master Long?  
Long: I'll tell you some other time Uriko.......  
Arashi: Oh! You are a martial arts teacher now? I should show you proper respect.  
Long: ...that's quite alright, young one.....  
Uriko: She dresses almost like me....She's got good taste!  
Arashi: Hey, umm, Long....I hate to ask someone like you, that I barely know at ALL for a favor, but can I have a fight with you and your student? I'm looking for a friend that is VERY, VERY important to me and I can't afford to be unprepared...  
Long: I see no problem with it....  
Uriko: ...sure....  
  
-Arashi the Winged Tiger VS Uriko the half beast-   
  
Arashi's Victory Picture  
  
Arashi: You're good, definitely Long's student, even if your work is a little...original  
Uriko: Thanks! I'm trying to get it down right, but I'm doing well enough like I'm fighting now  
Arashi: Yes, you are. You're a great opponent. I feel old talking to someone less than 2 years younger than me like this... Oh well, I need to hurry... I can't let anything happened to Ma-hem, and I can't let Hiei go through too much. Your turn Long-san!  
Long: It's a wonder how far you've come since I saw you last...  
  
-Arashi the Winged Tiger VS Long the Tiger-  
  
Arashi's Victory Picture  
  
Arashi: That was a hard one, but it seems as though I have improved...  
Long: you have...  
Uriko: We better hurry too, I need to find my mother and save her!  
  
Arashi in the foreground waving to Long and Uriko in the background  
  
Arashi: Well I need to go too...Bye bye! Be careful!   
Uriko: you too, bye!  
  
Stun appears  
  
Stun: (Who are you? Why are you looking at me that way?! Are you another member of Tyron?)  
Arashi: UhhhHHHHhhhhh! I don't know who you are, but please calm down! I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I'm just looking for a really close friend of mine that's been acting real strange...  
  
Arashi looking up at Stun pretty calmly, while Stun seems confused  
  
Stun: ...Just...looking...for someone?  
Arashi: Yes...have you seen him? He's about 6 foot tall and he's got brown hair with a red ribbon weaved through some of it...  
Stun: ...no...sorry...  
Arashi: Thanks anyway...be careful...I can tell you need to...your body looks quite painful...  
  
Busuzima appears  
  
Arashi: What the heck is this place supposed to be? ANOTHER lab?   
Busuzima: DING! Right on the first answer, you win the prize! Can I have your number?  
Arashi: Ewwwwww... I think not... I have a rule against dating mad scientists that use themselves as test subjects!  
Busuzima: aww come on, once?  
Arashi: No way, your face isn't even worth looking at NOW  
Busuzima: WHAT?! Now you are insulting my beautiful face?! Get your lazy butt out here Ma-hem!  
  
Ma-hem with his arms crossed and his long hair part flying to the side, with a smirk on his face  
  
Ma-hem: What might it be Busuzima?  
Busuzima: What might it be? What might it be? It might be that you are being useless! Get yer butt up here and fight!  
Arashi: Ma-hem? You're going to let him-  
Ma-hem: Ok Busuzima, I'm coming...  
Arashi: Ma-hem...don't you remember me? Why do you want to hurt me for THIS creep?! Ma-hem?  
Ma-hem: I remember you well little Arashi...and I want nothing more than to see your annoying head on a steak. Now time to end this pointless conversation and take out the trash...  
  
Ma-hem appears as a huge feathered serpent like creature  
  
Arashi: Ma-hem?!  
Ma-hem: Yes, cower in fear at my true abilities! I won't have any mercy on you little woman....Busuzima will be using you body parts for his experiments, because that's all that will be LEFT!  
  
-Arashi the Winged Tiger VS Ma-Hem the Feathered Serpent-  
  
Ma-hem's victory pose  
  
Ma-hem: I'm far from finished with you Arashi, but it looks like you are tired out. I'm boring of you, so, I will finish you quickly now...  
Busuzima: Wait! We can use her for something else! Tie her up!  
Ma-hem: ...ok...  
  
Busuzima and Ma-hem are looking at Tenshi, who's standing in a doorway (view is from Busuzima and Ma-hem's backs)  
  
Busuzima: What's this? Agh, more trash! Get....it Ma-hem!  
Tenshi: Ma-hem? What are you doing with this weirdo?! This isn't like you! Come back home already, you had me worried to death!  
Ma-hem: ...what......  
Busuzima: Get HIM Ma-hem!!! Why the heck are you hesitating?! You can kill this brat easy!  
Tenshi: I'm not as easy to defeat as it looks, you...disgusting freak of science!   
Busuzima: Fine! I'll take care of you and shut your trap for you!  
  
Hiei appears and stands in front of Ma-hem, Busuzima, and the tied up Arashi and Tenshi  
  
Busuzima: there, we've got the little twerp now too, and look, the bait finally worked...  
Hiei: ...Ma-hem....what the hell do you think you are doing?  
Ma-hem: making the world as it should be...everyone will bend to our wills in terror, including you...  
Busuzima: I'll take care of you too if I have too!  
  
Hiei using his Black Dragon Wave attack   
  
Hiei: BLACK DRAGON WAVE!  
Busuzima: Aggghhhh the ambulance, someone call the ambulance quick! Don't just stand there Ma-hem! Stop the little fire bug already!  
Ma-hem: ...whatever...  
Arashi: Look out Hiei!  
  
Ma-hem standing between Hiei and the tied up Arashi and Tenshi  
  
Arashi: that freaky guy messed around with his transformation or something, he's a different type of beast now!  
Hiei: ....no matter...I'll defeat him...  
  
Hiei standing over a fallen Ma-hem with rubble falling, Arashi is waving her arms frantically and Tenshi is standing behind her  
  
Arashi: Hurry Hiei! The building's going to cave in at any moment!   
Hiei: ...I'm coming...get Tenshi and yourself out...  
Arashi: ...Ok, but hurry!!!  
  
Arashi and Tenshi alone in the streets   
  
Arashi: I hope they got out ok...  
Tenshi: yeah...I hope Ma-hem's alright...  
Arashi: (I couldn't live with it if either of them died...what am I going to do if they are both gone? How will Tenshi cope with Ma-hem's death? They've been together so long)  
Tenshi: Where are we?  
Arashi: Great, I got us lost 'cause I was thinking too much...I look like a real air head now, don't I?  
  
Gado appears  
  
Gado: I'll tell you a way, if you'll fight with me....  
Arashi: What? Another one?  
Gado: Sorry, but you and your friend both interest me, mademoiselle...  
Arashi: INTREST?  
Gado: We need leaders...you may not have won against Busuzima, but you still have the abilities. You are both very powerful.  
Arashi: are you spying on us or something?!  
Gado: please, just trust me when I say it's only in good intentions...  
Arashi: ok...but ME a leader? I don't think it'll work...  
Gado: Let's see your fight and then I'll know how capable you are...  
Arashi: fine....since you are so persistent about it, sir.  
  
-Arashi the Winged Tiger VS Gado the Lion-  
  
Arashi's Victory pose  
  
Arashi: I won, is that good enough for you, or do you want something else?  
Gado: you are very capable of leading us Arashi...please consider it  
  
Arashi talking to Gado with Tenshi standing beside her  
Arashi: How do you know about me...and who are "us"?  
Gado: The zonathropes...we need a good leader that will keep the peace and know when to fight...and lets just say I know people who have LOTS of ties...  
Arashi: Ok sir...I believe you...but I really don't think I could hack it as a leader...I'm a follower sir....I don't do good at making stressful decisions and giving orders...sorry...  
Gado: that's alright I suppose, as long as we can count on your support...  
Arashi: of course...Now...about the directions?   
Gado: actually I was just going to say you should fly your way out...  
Arashi: Oh...DUH...don't I look stupid again...thank you sir!  
  
Arashi and Tenshi standing in front of her house  
  
Arashi: (so...I'm home again...and it turns out Hiei and Ma-hem are ok...what will I do? I don't want to ruin their happiness. Yet, I want to be with one of them, and I don't even know which one...Maybe that's not meant to be. Who else is there though?)  
Tenshi: Are you ok Arashi?  
Arashi: Yeah I'm just fine...  
Tenshi: ...that's good....  



End file.
